


Waves

by ItsADream03



Category: jian
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kisses, M/M, Music Playlist, One-Shot, beach, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADream03/pseuds/ItsADream03
Summary: Jian oneshot and playlist :)





	1. Chapter 1

These are some of the songs I listened to while writing this and most of them I thought helped with the vibe of the story, go ahead and check them out if you're up for some suggestions!

Songs:

Easily by Bruno Major (referenced in the story)

The Fall by half•alive

Daddy Issues, Prey, and Sweater Weather, all by the Neighborhood

Somebody Else by the 1975

Easy by Mac Ayres

Ivy, Pink + White, and Solo all by Frank Ocean

Brazil by Declan McKenna

New Light by John Mayer

Back For Me by Electric Guest

Slow It Down by Zaia

Get You by Miguel

Reckless by Healy

Younger by Ruel

Cooks by Still Woozy


	2. Chapter 2

The heavy sounds of the receded ocean water crashing against nearby rocks was lulling, a definite crescendo against the tide dragging itself over the sand.

Two bodies sat at the edge of where dry met wet, out of the way from where tide could meet their legs. Kian was sat between Jc's legs, back against his chest as Jc's arms wrapped around his shoulders and crossed over his chest.

Kian had his eyes closed as Jc pressed chaste kisses to his neck, warming the once chilled skin that was exposed to the salty air around them.

He placed one lingering just under Kian's jawline, nearby his ringed ear, before whispering "you know I love you, right?"

Kian's lips pulled up into a blissful simper, before he turned his head to peer up at his boyfriend. "Oh yeah?" He teased. Jc chuckled as he leaned closer, their lips brushing.

"Mhmm," he hummed, the vibrations traveling from his lips to Kian's as they joined in a soft kiss that instantly warmed both of them from their heads to their toes.

~_flashback~_

_The consistent tick of a nearby clock was enough to keep the younger boy from getting to sleep, giving him something to focus on and think too much about early in the morning, hours before the sun would rise._

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

_The clock mellowed out with the sound of heavy breathing on the back of his neck. Another distracting sound that could easily lull a normal person to sleep. But not Kian. He focused on the pace, and the volume, and tried to catch any falters that fell upon his ears._

_He closed his eyes once more to try and get a little more sleep, which a few minutes later made him huff to no avail. He held his breath as he shifted, lifting the heavy arm that was wrapped around his waist slowly, trying hard not to wake the sleeping man behind him. He let out a breath after he had sat up fully, his bare feet planted on the chilled hardwood floor surrounding his bed. He rose and took a few steps forward, raising his arms to stretch his back out._

_"Damn Jc," he winced out quietly, just as a particularly loud and satisfying crack sounded from his spine. He snickered to himself as he thought of the saying 'rough night?', as it was indeed a rough night, and thinking about it more made him almost burst out laughing._

_Kian picked up a random hoodie, throwing it over his head and letting it settle down at his thighs, before leaving the room and making his way down the hall._

_He arrived at the kitchen and sighed when he saw the sink filled with dishes. How it got that way? He had no clue. But since he had nothing better to do, he decided that he might as well do them because if he didn't then no one else would._

_Once he put the last pan in the drying rack, he grabbed a cup and poured himself some water, gulping it down almost immediately to soothe his sore throat. Maybe he was coming down with something, which he hopes isn't the case since he absolutely hated being sick._

_He wiped the counters down and picked up some of the recyclables that sat by the garbage can and walked them outside to the recycling bin. He stayed outside for a moment, looking up at the dark sky, barely four in the morning._

_When he got back to the kitchen he poured himself another glass of water and read the board with all the reminders on it, seeing that his schedule was pretty much clear for the next couple of days._

_As he took another sip from his cup, he felt arms wrap around his waist and a head tuck into his neck, startling him a bit, but not giving him anything to worry about._

_"What's up, baby?" He heard Jc rasp, muffled by his skin. Kian melted into his touch and sighed._

_"Can't sleep," he whispered, setting his cup on the island. He placed his hand over Jc's, playing with the rings on his fingers._

_"Another one of those nights?" Jc asked, yawning. Kian nodded in response, letting Jc's arms tighten around him._

_"Well I have an idea of what we could do," Jc said, and Kian smiled because he could feel Jc's smirk on his neck._

_"Next idea, my back already hurts," Kian laughed, lightly slapping Jc's hands._

_"Not my fault," Jc scoffed, letting Kian turn around in his arms so they're face to face._

_"It's literally all your fault," Kian said, placing his hand on Jc's cheek and pressing a gentle kiss to the other. Jc laughed as his hand traveled up the back of Kian's hoodie to rub his back._

_"You're right, I'm sorry," Jc chuckled, rocking them back and forth. Kian didn't notice at first, but laughed when he did._

_"What are we doing?" Kian asked, letting Jc guide him in a slow sway._

"_We're_ _dancing_, _duh_," _Jc_ _said_ _as_-_a_-_matter_-_of_-_factly_.

"_But there's no music." Kian said. Jc sighed, shaking his head._

_"We don't need music baby, we are the rhythm," Jc said smoothly, making Kian shout a laugh._

_"You're so fucking corny," he whispered, putting his forehead to Jc's. They smiled at each other, almost shyly. The smile that two people in love give each other when all they feel is peace._

_"Don't you tell me that it wasn't meant to be, call it quits, call it destiny," Jc said softly, singing Easily by Bruno Major. "Just because it won't come easily, doesn't mean we shouldn't try."_

_Kian's smile widened in recognition of the song, loving the words falling from his boyfriends mouth._

_"Let's go to the beach," Kian said, pulling away._

_"Okay, Nicki Minaj," Jc joked, making Kian stare blankly at him._

_"That... imma pretend that you said nothing," Kian said, turning away and walking to their room, Jc laughing in his trail._

_"Why do you wanna go to the beach anyways?" Jc asked, watching Kian pull on a pair of shorts._

_"Because I need something to help me relax," Kian explained, before looking Jc up and down. "Now get dressed."_

_Jc looked down at himself and smiled, he was only in his boxers. "Why can't I just go in this?" He teased._

_"Because that sight is for me, and me only," Kian said possessively, throwing a shirt and shorts at his boyfriend. Jc laughed and pulled his clothes on._

_"No need to get aggressive, they can't make me fall in love like you can," Jc said cheekily. Kian paused and smiled at him before walking up to him and pressing their lips together. Pulling away, Kian put his head in Jc's neck._

_"They also don't know how to use pick up lines in every conversation like you can," Kian joked, making Jc laugh and rub his back._

_"You love them," Jc said rolling his eyes._

_Kian pulled back. "No. I love you, dork," he said, pecking Jc's lips. "Now let's go, preferably before the sun rises," he said, raising his eyebrow._

_They walked out of the house, after remembering to turn the lights off and lock the door, then hopped into Jc's car._

_As they were driving, Jc told Kian to put on music, and cheered when Sweater Weather started playing through the speakers._

_They rode down the desolate back roads of LA, screaming the lyrics to the song, only a car passing once or twice, probably making it to the opening shifts of a cafe or big business, or maybe it was another sleepless couple like Kian and Jc, looking to find an early morning adventure._

_Kian put his hand out the window, letting the wind blow on it, creating a movement that resembled waves. Jc reached over the center console and grabbed his vacant hand, interlocking their fingers as Kian smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the breeze that licked at his cheeks and ruffled his hair._

_Jc pulled in to one of the many empty spots at the parking lot of the twenty-four hour convenient store that was across the road from the beach._

_They both walked across the road and Jc watched as Kian removed his shoes, opting to hold them, before he took off down the sand, running to where the water frothed on the minuscule white grains. He saw Kian kick at the tide line, water splashing up onto his legs where the shorts didn't reach._

_Jc_ _finally_ _reached where Kian stood splashing around, and let Kian splash him a few times before he chuckled and kicked some water back at him, resulting in a shriek from the boy._

_"C'mon, let's take a walk," Jc said, holding his hand out to his boyfriend, who ran to him and held it before they started walking parallel to the water._

_The two walked and talked for a while, before deciding to finally rest their legs._

_~end of flashback~_

As they pulled back, mouths barely parted, Kian whispered "I love you, too." Jc smiled down at him, pecking his temple before they both looked out over the water.

Where the horizon of blue touched the sky, there was a burst of vibrant colors, the now light blue of the water was a contrast compared to the yellow of the bright sun. And then there was yellow meeting pink, pink meeting purple, and purple meeting the dark blue of the once night sky.

"Jc?" Kian asked quietly, once again playing with the rings on Jc's fingers. He listened to Jc hum for him to continue.

"Are we gonna get married someday?" He asked, feeling Jc freeze behind him. There was a short pause.

"Well... do you want to marry me?" Jc asked in an enlightened tone.

"Of course I do," Kian said. "I can't see myself with anyone else, and I don't want to," he continued. Jc smiled behind him.

"Well then, Kian Lawley, will you please accept this ring until I can go shopping for the real one?" Jc asked cheekily. Kian looked down and saw that Jc had taken one of his rings off and was holding it out for him.

"Sure, I guess," Kian joked, making Jc throw his head back to laugh. "No, I'm kidding, I'll gladly take it," he said, holding his hand out for Jc to slide the ring on his finger.

"It's a little loose," Kian teased, smiling. Jc scoffed.

"Shut up, I have fat fingers," Jc said.

"Well I happen to love your fat fingers," Kian said, turning his head to wink at Jc.

"Gross. You had to go and ruin the moment, huh?" Jc said, pretending to be disgusted.

They both laughed and once it calmed down, Kian smiled fondly up at Jc.

"Thank you," Kian whispered, craning his neck to reach up and kiss Jc. They both looked back out to the water as the sun rose more, blooming over the city of Los Angeles.

Kian then dragged his finger through the slightly damp sand next to them and formed the letters ‘K + J’ inside of a poorly drawn heart, but he still smiled at the finished product.

On the drive back to the house, Jc looked over at Kian's sleeping form and smiled. That was his soon to be official fiancé.

Arriving back at the house, Jc thought about whether to wake Kian or just carry him in. He decided to just carry the very tall and lanky boy, struggling to open the door.

He softly dropped the boy on the bed, and only then noticed the smirk on Kian's face.

"You fucking dick," Jc laughed out, Kian following his lead. "I literally almost dropped you, how could you?" Jc asked, faking a betrayed expression.

"It was cute, I didn't wanna disrupt you," Kian said, pulling off his shorts as best he could while remaining laid down. Jc copied him and pulled his own clothing off, before climbing into bed next to him.

"I wasn't doing it to be cute, I did it because I wouldn't be a good future husband if I hadn't." Kian smiled at his words.

"Well thank you anyways," Kian said. He let Jc cuddle into his back, into the original position they had been in before leaving the bed.

Jc wrapped his arm over Kian's waist again, only this time placing his hand on top of Kian's, playing with the ring on his finger before intertwining their fingers.

And then as the rest of the world was waking up and starting their busy days, Kian and Jc were closing their eyes and falling asleep comfortably tucked into each other, dreaming about the waves they had watched as the sun came up.


End file.
